


That's what friends are for

by xiuu_lu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, guanghong trying to make new friends, otabek helping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuu_lu/pseuds/xiuu_lu
Summary: Guanghong becomes friends with Otabek and Leo gets a tad bit jealous-





	That's what friends are for

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed rip

It's brate night for Phichit and Guanghong, brate standing for their bro date and they were gonna go hit up their favorite club. They needed to relax after the Grand Prix final and Guanghong was now very legal for this kind of stuff, Phichit just had to take out his friend for some "real" fun as he liked to call it. Guanghong was dressed in a white crop top with some black skinny jeans and combat boots -he honestly didn't know if it was a good choice for clubbing, Phichit said he looked hot so he was just gonna with it- his hair was fluffed into a messier look and he leaned against the shoulder of his friend. Phichit was dressed similarly because nothing screams best friend goals than matching outfits, even though it took awhile for the younger to convince his friend to wear a crop top. Yes, it was Guanghong who suggested wearing the shortened shirt, he started to have an affinity for them since he laid eyes on them when he chanced upon them at the mall. Something about them just called out to him and it made him feel sexy when he wore them. 

The club they were going to was called The Queen and the other ice skaters of age were supposed to be coming to have an informal celebration. Guanghong was a bundle of nervous nerves, he had a bit of a crush on a certain Leo and this outfit made him feel so different…but also more confident. 

Practically clinging onto the Thai they walked together and were immediately allowed access; the staff already knew who to expect. There were a lot of people inside, it was so dark and the neon lights that flashed through the crowd of people hurt his eyes a bit. Phichit didn't mind it at all though and with an excited, "Let's go!", he pulled the smaller through the people and into the bar. 

"You gotta have your first drink with me though," Phichit said with a playful sing-song voice and called over the waiter asking for a cocktail and a _____ for himself. Guanghong wasn't paying much attention to his friend though he was too busy trying to take in everything, 'so this is what adults do to have fun' he thought to himself. Very adulty.

When the drinks arrived Guanghong didn't drink immediately instead he started playing with the little red paper umbrella in his drink and nudging Phichit he giggled as he opened and closed the umbrella. Phichit playfully rolled his eyes and pinched the youngers cheeks cooing over him. Setting the umbrella down they both started drinking and a couple drinks later he was starting to feel a slight buzz. The rest of the skaters were arriving and when Leo came in Phichit nudged the Chinese to signal him. Leo looked stunning with his ripped jeans and loose striped t-shirt, actually, he could be wearing a trash bag and Guanghong would still think that the statue of David had nothing on Leo. 

Placing the red umbrella in his hair Guanghong walked over to Leo greeting him a bit louder than he intended before he could regret it though Leo smiled. That's all it took for everything else to melt away. They hugged, talked and drank some more. Guanghong was much more extroverted he was initiating touches more and tugging Leo to the dance floor he proved that he was not as innocent as he seemed when the music suddenly changed he instinctively turned to see who was the dj and he was only half surprised to see that it was Otabek. He heard about Otabek being a dj but he didn't think that the man himself would first, be willing to attend the party, second, be the dj. Giving a low whistle of admiration he wished he could express his satisfaction towards the change, he never really talked to man though. 

Why couldn't he talk to him though?

Guanghong was different today, he wanted to say everything that he kept inside his mind. Leo tugged at the smallers arm, he wasn't used to being in such tight situations and with Guanghong pressed against him it was too much for his poor heart. With the tug though Guangji broke out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly at Leo letting himself be pulled back to the bar where everyone else was at. While Leo was sitting next to Phichit and Yuuri he slipped away to find a way to meet with the dj, after asking a few questions he had the information he needed. 

Phichit was giving him questioning looks when he came back but he quickly waved them away and sat next to him. Guanghong got into the conversation but he kept checking the time, Otabek would be done with his djing in another half hour and he was going to talk to him no matter what. Tonight, he wasn't going to let himself regret anything. After the half hour was up Guanghong excused himself to the bathroom and set off in search of Otabek. He found him in a hallway that led to a back exit and he quickened his steps to stop him from going. "Wait!" He admits that it was definitely a half screech that came out of his mouth but he can't let himself get embarrassed and chicken out.

Otabek did stop, and he turned towards Guanghong with the most confused face ever he just wanted to melt himself into the wall. Otabek was friends with Yuri, and he has seen JJ talk to him and even Leo but he never really interacted, his shirt told him it was time for a change. With a deep breath, he took the steps that he needed to be in front of the dj. "You know I was so surprised to see you, dj. It was really great though and I was just hoping that you'd want to share a drink with me? I would love to know more about you." Somehow his voice got sultry at the end and he had to remind himself to not sound like a hoe, his inner hoe can not be let out right now. 

"I think you had a drink too many." The deep voice replied and it sent a small shiver down Ji's spine and he felt a hand go through his hair and Otabek presented him with the umbrella that he had in his hair, all in the name of fashion he mentally defends himself, but the action was enough to leave him stuttering a bit. 

"You can't just leave without talking to the others. JJ is out there having a shot competition, you should at least stay and watch. Leo's there too we can talk together."

Reaching out to hold the tallers hands Guanghong gave it a light pull and Otabek raised a brow in curiosity. This tiny thing was trying to get his attention and he didn't know why. Otabek has only seen Guanghong a couple times and he seemed more reserved than this, but low and behold that same person was wearing a crop top and holding onto him like he was suddenly the most important person. It interested him. "I'm not going but if you want to talk you can come with me, I don't think you should be walking around by yourself dressed like that." He purposely looked down at the youngers attire and he hid a smile at the embarrassed pink that spread across that small freckled face, people don't change so easily. 

Guanghong was conflicted as to what he should do, this is his first time clubbing so he wanted to be with his friend but this is also the first time he was able to speak so easily to someone relatively new to him. He had to see how far he could go tonight. "Okay…let me tell the others first and I'll be right back." Quickly turning around he speed walked back, he had to do this fast before he changed his mind. Phichit was the only suspicious one and Guangji promised to explain everything later, giving Leo a quick hug and he waved at the others as he walked back to where Otabek was hopefully still waiting for him. The last thing he saw was Phichit narrow his eyes in suspicion because that was definitely not the direction of the main exit. 

Otabek was still there and in his hand, he had a helmet, "Yura wore this so you should be able to fit it too." Guanghong nodded and took the helmet following Otabek to the motorcycle he chuckled a bit because it seemed like a scene from a drama. 'I bet Yuri liked this.' With a small smile he got in the back and held onto the back of Otabek's jacket, he didn't want to hug him just yet. 

The ride was relatively short and they were at the hotel before he knew it. Everyone was staying at this hotel so it made him feel a bit more comfortable and he started asking questions, it was more like twenty questions without the twenty and just endless questions. Guanghong just wanted to start getting to know about his potentially new friend. Otabek answered each question and didn't seem to mind once they got to his room it was a bit different.

The moment the door opened and Guanghong stepped in he was pushed against the wall and the door was slammed shut. Otabek placed both of his hands on either side of his head, trapping him in and leaning close he whispered with that deep voice of his that made Guanghong sweat nervously at. "What's stopping me from taking you right here and now?" Tilting his head a bit the shorter of the two looked him in the eye and loosely wrapped his arms around Atabek's neck his fingers slipping through the soft locks with ease. "You're not the type of person to do that." 

There was a moment of silence with the two looking into each other's eyes almost challengingly, it was only broken with Otabek giving a short laugh and pulling back. "How can you be so sure? You don't even know me."

With a shrug Guanghong took off his shoes and walked to the sofa in the large room, he himself didn't know why he was so sure that Otabek wouldn't do anything to him, but it didn't really matter he felt assured that he was in no danger. "Maybe because Yuri and Leo are friends with you." Otabek accepted that answer and sat next to his guest. "Uh-huh, about you and Leo…" 

Sure Otabek isn't the most sociable person on earth but he wasn't blind, he saw the way Guanghong looked at his friend and how his friend looked back. The only question he had was why the two haven't already confessed to each other yet. He would've said something to Leo but they weren't that close in his mind yet. 

"Starting off strong eh?" Smiling Guanghong nodded as if to affirm the lingering question, he wasn't going to try to hide it. "Isn't he the most handsome person you've ever seen?" With a lovestruck sigh Guanghong smiled mostly to himself and Otabek was slightly uncomfortable with the disgustingly sweet mood. 

"How about I help you?" Anything to get Leo from sending him messages about how "absolutely adorable" Guanghong is.

Guanghong looked at Otabek eyes shining with appreciation and he didn't know what to say, his words were stuck in his throat and he was eternally grateful for taking the initiative tonight. Otabek was such a good person and not scary like how he used to think, maybe he should try to talk to Seunggil too, Seunggil might be a bundle of fluff inside too. It took him three minutes to say thank you properly and there was an amused smile on Otabek's lips as he watched the Chinese struggle. They talked more and before they knew it, it was 3 am and Guanghong needed to go to his sleep right now or all the coffee in the world wouldn't be able to help him function during the day. Standing up all wobbly from sitting for so long Guanghong was trying to bid his farewell to his now confirmed friend but said friend was insisting on walking him back to his own room and after a small argument Guanghong gave in. "We just became friends and we already had our first fight, I hope this isn't a bad sign." Shaking his head Otabek wrapped an arm around the exposed waist of the younger and started leading the way out. "It was about your well being so I think it's a good sign in a way." 

They had to take an elevator since Guangji's room was a floor under Otabek's and he couldn't just drag the smaller down the stairs. Guanghong's legs felt like lead he was tired of the drinking and late night talk he could barely get his room key out of his pocket and put it into the door. The key fell twice and by the second time Guanghong slipped with it too waking up Leo who so happened to be next door. The fall hurt and Guanghong gave a soft whine and Otabek bent down to just pick him up when the door opened revealing a Leo that just got out of bed his sleepiness quickly vanished as he saw Guanghong cling onto the front of Otabek's shirt and Otabek with his arms frozen midair crouched down to pick up Guangji. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. 

Leo was the first to break the silence. "What's going on?" 

The question set everything in motion again with Otabek immediately pulling back from Guanghong and Guanghong standing up so fast the world spun for a second in his eyes and he leaned against the wall of the hotel, trying to look as casual as possible and of course failing. Otabek explained the situation and Leo nodded his eyes going between the two in front of him before moving to grab the fallen key card and guiding Guanghong's arm around his neck. "Thank you Otabek but I'll take things from here." When he opened his mouth to raise an objection, he did feel responsible for the sleepy boy, after all, Leo looked at him with such an intense glare that he immediately shut up. "Good night."

The door opened and Guanghong looked behind him to mouth an "I'm sorry" to his friend before being walked into his room. Otabek stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before going back to his own room. A bit of jealousy might be the two of them need, he thought about that for a bit before going to sleep himself. 

The next day Guanghong woke up he wasn't quite hungover his body just felt more heavy than usual, he wasn't hungover or anything it was just that a wild Leo was on his chest at the moment, he didn't even need to wonder if he was dreaming or not because the crushing weight that was making it hard to breathe was very much real. Reaching to touch Leo's cheeks Guanghong sighed at how peaceful the other looked and leaning back he welcomed death with open arms, what a way to go, no regrets at all. 

Death, however, was not planning on taking his young soul though because Leo was a light sleeper and woke up soon after the touch on his cheeks. He quickly pulled himself back just as Guanghong was starting to see the light. 

"I'm so sorry, I just-I wanted to make sure you got to bed safely and I got sleepy too and thought you wouldn't mind." Leo had his head down to both look apologetic and to calm his racing heart because how can someone look so cute when just waking up, that's not fair and he wants to sue. 

Guanghong smiled and sat up shaking his head to show that no harm was done, even if harm was done he would forgive him in an instant because Leo would never hurt someone on purpose. "It's okay, thank you so much for helping me to bed and everything I was a bit out of it." Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and he could feel the light pink blush that was starting to spread and he quickly moved out of bed, they needed to do something else. "What time is it? We can see if the others have eaten breakfast or not?"

The latter nodded and took out his phone while Guanghong went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

"It's 9:45!" Leo yelled out and started moving around too, he made the bed and walked around the room a bit. He wanted to ask about last night and why Guanghong and Otabek were together, they didn't even talk to each other as far as he knew but they looked so comfortable with each other just yesterday he was starting to wonder if he missed something. 

Slipping out of the bathroom when he knew he looked normal again Guanghong gave a small gasp when he saw how his bed was done and he felt bad that Leo did that for him. Pressing the tips of his fingertips against each other with his index fingers a few centimeters from his lips Guanghong looked up at the back of his prince charming. "Leo you really didn't have to make the bed for me…I feel bad."

Turning around Leo looked over to the bed before looking back at Guanghong with a soft chuckle and he took the step he needed to touch the smaller playfully ruffling his hair. "It's nothing, let me just go to my room and change clothes then we can go out and see if anyone is eating breakfast yet, okay?" 

With an obedient nod Guanghong followed Leo out the door before going to his own closet to change clothes, he was still in his crop top and he felt embarrassed for sleeping in it. Once he was changed into an oversized baby blue sweater with some black jeans and converse he felt ready to go out. When he stepped out he saw that Leo wasn't out yet and just leaned his back against the wall to wait for his crush. Pulling out his phone he started messaging Phichit and Otabek asking if they were downstairs eating breakfast yet. Phichit was out with Yuuri but Otabek said that he would be going down soon. Hiding his smile with his phone Guanghong felt happy that his new friendship is progressing smoothly. Hearing the click of a door opening he quickly stood up straight and greeted Leo with a friendly smile. 

"Let's go now~" Linking his arm with Leo's the smaller led the way to the elevator and Leo could only wonder what his tiny friend was so happy about. Leo soon got his answer when waving at them was Otabek and too soon for his liking his arm was empty of the warmth that Ji filled him with. He could only watch as Guanghong ran, ran, to the other man's side. An uncomfortable feeling was starting to grow in the heart of Leo but he pushed the growing feeling down with all his might, Otabek was his friend too, he had no reason to be jealous. Taking a small breath he tried to smile as naturally as he could and approached the pair his hands sliding into his pockets so he could hide the tension that had curled his fingers into small fists. 

"I'm glad to see you're here. Where is Yuri? He's usually with you." 

Looking around Leo was hoping he would find the blonde but his hopes died as quickly as they came, the dining room was mostly empty. 

"Yura is with Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit, he said something about being dragged by Phichit earlier this morning." The calm voice that replied was such a stark contrast to what Leo felt in his heart, it made him upset. 

Otabek could tell there was something different with Leo, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. He didn't need to reach that far to grab Guanghong by his waist and with a quick pull he had the Chinese right next to him, the resulting spark in Leo's eyes told him all he needed to know. "Hey can you go to the breakfast bar and get me an apple? You should get some food too, you haven't had any food too right?" 

Guanghong was slightly confused by the request but he still nodded and started to walk off. Once he was gone Otabek turned his full attention to Leo calling out his name because he could already see that Leo was starting to follow Guangji. "You know, I see why you're such good friends with Guanghong. He's really cute, isn't he? You can't help but tease him and spoil him at the same time." 

This definitely caught Leo off guard, Otabek wasn't the type who would give compliments but this…it just unsettled him. Sitting down next to his friend he needed to know how the two suddenly became such good friends without him knowing anything. 

"How did you guys get so close?"

"Hm? It just happened, don't sound so tense you sound like someone who just lost a lover." With a light chuckle, Otabek continued, "He's not exclusively yours, you know." 

That hurt Leo a bit because it showed that a part of him did think that Guanghong was his, it relied on the fact that Guanghong was so shy that he would rely on Leo who would always be there for him. The hesitation in his answer was evident and Otabek felt like he took it too far but before he could apologize Guanghong came back with the apple and breakfast for him and Leo. Looking between the two he felt oppressed by the tension and gave an awkward laugh while bumping shoulders with the two. "I don't know what happened but let's eat, okay? Maybe you guys are just hangry."

The other two could tell that Guanghong was doing his best to cheer them up and his pure efforts were enough for them to let bygones be bygones. As they ate they talked about all kinds of things and the uncomfortable feeling in Leo's chest stayed and it only got worst as he watched how well Guanghong and Otabek got along. 

An entire week passed by with Guanghong and Otabek spending more time together, Leo watched the way they touched so naturally and he wondered if he was that natural with Guanghong. The tight feeling in his chest was starting to suffocate him and he didn't know what to do. Leo decided to talk to Phichit about it. They didn't have long before their little vacation was over and they would all have to go to their respective countries. Leo had to get rid of this feeling before Guanghong left. The talk with Phichit went as he expected, he was jealous as much as he hated to admit it. He was already coming to terms with the feelings that he has for the small cutie the jealousy that he felt towards his own friend just showed him that his love ran deeper than he thought. He has to tell Guanghong. 

After saying goodbye to his friend, Leo quickly started messaging Guangong asking if he was busy and where he was. Now that he faced his feelings, everything seemed so obvious to him and he just wanted to pour out all his emotions. Leo was speed walking to Guanghong's room, he had no time to waste! 

He didn't need to look further than that. Guanghong was leaning against the door to his room with Otabek leaning over him, they were talking about something that Leo couldn't hear, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Leo snapped, he had no time for this. Quickly pushing himself between the two he faced Otabek and muttered lowly. "I'm stealing him away from you now." 

Grabbing Guanghong's wrist he opened the door to his room and he quickly pulled them inside. 

"That was bad Leo, you shouldn't be so rude." Guanghong scolded but it was hard to take him seriously with the blush on his cheeks and the light tremble in his voice. 

"I don't care, all I need right now is you." 

Leo doesn't know where he got the confidence to say such cheesy things but he wasn't going to start worrying about that now. Reaching for Guanghong's hands he held them tight in his own and with another deep breath he wished that he planned his confession instead of just running straight to his love. 

"Listen, I realized that every time I'm with you I'm the happiest I can be, when I'm not with you all I do is think about you and wonder what we can do next. I love the way you always blush and your quiet manner, I also love your confident side though." Looking into those shining brown eyes Leo found the courage to continue.

"I am in love with you Guanghong Ji and it took me so long to realize it, I'm sorry but will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

The first tear fell. Guanghong didn't notice it until Leo cupped his cheek to wipe it away, his voice seemed to be caught in his throat and more tears slid down his pale cheek and all he could do was nod, and he hugged Leo burying his face in his now boyfriends chest. "Yes, yes, of course! I love you so much."

Leo felt his heart swell with joy as Guanghong accepted his feelings and he tilted the chin of his boyfriend so he could see his beautiful face, even with the tears he looked ethereal. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss onto the soft lips of his love and with a contented sigh, he hugged Guanghong closer to him. 

Everyone was happy when they heard the news of the new couple, and the happiest of them all was Otabek. Guanghong was especially grateful to him. Leo apologized for his rude behavior during the past week and the friend shook his head, he didn't need any apologies he was just happy for the loving couple.


End file.
